Thunder is Electrifyingly Perfect
by Bookworm.lovee
Summary: There's a thunderstorm approaching in Malibu. Oliver's upset Lilly, big time. Can the thunder bring them to their senses? Bring on the thunder!


The wind blew furiously through the trees. Waves were crashing along the Malibu shore. A thunderstorm was approaching, but Lilly continued to run. Faster and faster.

Lilly hated thunderstorms. It was pretty obvious, too, but she kept her eyes straight ahead and resisted the urge to turn back around and take cover inside her safe home.

She and Oliver had just had another fight. This one was major. It took a lot to make her cry, and at this point it seemed like she'd never go back to having dry eyes.

She finally stopped under a colossal oak tree and slumped against the rough bark of its trunk. Running her hands through her damp blonde hair, she let the tears continue to fall freely.

A crack of thunder brought her back to her senses, and a small squeak escaped her soft pink lips.

She sat there, huddled and hugging herself for warmth, when she heard footsteps coming closer towards her.

Instantly, she glanced up and saw him peeking through his shaggy brown hair at her disheveled form.

"Lilly, I…" he began softly, but she turned away from him and seemed to shrink into her brown hoodie she was wearing.

His heart felt heavy as he watched tears escape her eyes and fall onto her hoodie with a quiet _plink._

Oliver had only seen Lilly cry twice in his whole life, and each time it hurt him even worse inside.

Cautiously, he took a few steps closer and sat down in the wet grass beside her. She averted her eyes, but he lifted her chin towards him.

"Lilly…Lilly, look at me. Please," he begged gently, tilting her chin towards him once again.

She finally forced her eyes to gaze into his calm brown ones. He wiped a few stray tears from beneath her eyes with his fingers slowly.

"Oliver, I'm scared," she whispered frantically.

"I'm here," he declared warmly and wrapped his arms around her while she buried her face into the crook of his neck.

He whispered softly, "I'm sorry, Lilly."

Her hands found his face and she lifted her face to his. Her eyes were locked with his, focused and intent.

"No, I'm sorry. I was stupid to…run out in the middle of a thunderstorm. And…you followed me. We can't make a run for it now! It's pouring, and it's dry under here and…" she babbled on, until he placed a finger to her lips.

"Stop. Just stop, okay? You have no idea how hard it was for me to have to find you here. Alone and worst of all, crying. It makes me hurt, Lilly. Honestly, it does," he said firmly as he stroked her cheek.

Her face burned, ashamed. She began to say something, but stopped when she felt a pair of warm and gentle lips upon hers.

He kissed her slowly and softly, continuing to stroke her cheek as she wrapped her arms around his neck and started to respond to the kiss.

Her response was unexpected. She kissed him urgently, savoring the taste of his lips. Next thing they knew, he had her pinned against the tree with both arms pinned to the tree against her shoulders.

He ran his hand against her arm in soft strokes, while she ran her fingers gingerly through his hair.

Reluctantly, Oliver pulled away to catch his breath.

Lilly's cheeks turned a soft pink in color, and Oliver smiled.

_She looked adorable when she blushed, he thought._

She smiled in return and thought she saw Oliver's eyes twinkle warmly.

"I love you," she said sweetly, then covered her mouth with her hands quickly. She hadn't meant to say that!

But he only continued to smile as he scooped her light body into his lap and replied, "I love you, too, Lils."

Placing her small hands against both sides of his face she began to kiss him with all that she had. Love, friendship, honesty.

He welcomed her kiss whole-heartedly as he placed one of his hands against her cheek and the other in her hair.

She moaned softly, and he smiled against her lips.

They continued to kiss blissfully, both forgetting the thunderstorm that was continuing to rage around them.

End 


End file.
